


Choices

by emjrabbitwolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, Spoilers, Spoilers Miraculer, Spoilers S3, a what if, drabble sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjrabbitwolf/pseuds/emjrabbitwolf
Summary: Gabriel has a choice to make.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the latest Miraculous episode, Miraculer in english, this plot bunny came into my head and wouldn’t leave, so hope you enjoy.
> 
> Speed written, un-beta-ed.  
> Nota Drabble as I know them, since I’’m old enough for the term to mean 100 words or less. Guess it’s a double drabble?

He’d done it. Held in his clenched fist, the Miraculous of the Black Cat and Ladybug, ying and yang, the power to grant his greatest wish.

Discovering Adrien, his son was in fact Chat Noir was not that surprising. However the revelation that his designer friend was Ladybug? That was a surprised to all involved in the conflict’s climax. The defeated teens now grouped together, holding each other’s slumped forms.

Preparing to complete the instructions from the grimoire, movement in his peripheral caught his notice.  
“Nathalie!” Adrien’s strained voice called out, echoing hollowly.  
His ever faithful assistant, who’d donned the damaged Peacock miraculous to aid his venture, laid sprawled upon the rubble strewn floor. Her transformation having worn off. The blue form of Dusuu laid inert across her chest.

No. No. Not now! They were so close! Gabrielle Agreste stood motionless, eyes darting from the huddled forms of the shocked teenage heroes, his beloved wife Emilie in her glass chamber and the fallen body of his closest friend.  
This was never part of the plan. It was supposed to be easy, simple. They’d won! Now, now Papillion, terror of Paris had to make the most important decision of his life...


End file.
